Roman Kato/Legends
Biography Early Life Roman Kato was born on Contruum in 18 BBY. His father, River, was not present for his birth, as his father was off world, on Imperial business and couldn't make it back in time. His father was acting as an emissary between the Empire and the government of Contruum and Airen Cracken to try to keep the peace and the borium mines flowing. Unfortunately it appeared that peace talks were breaking down and Roman's father was blamed for a great deal of the problems. As the family owned one of the largest orbital shipyards around Contruum, he had seemed as though a good choice to lead the talks and though he had tried, they were falling apart around him. Returning home, Roman's father River retired from the diplomatic team to spend time with his family and prepare for what he knew was going to happen. What he knew was going to happen was that Airen Cracken would organize the mechanics in the borium mines and lead a revolt, which they did. River Kato refused to pick sides, though he hoped that the mechanics, Cracken's Crew, would win. As a legitimate businessman, he had to keep the appearance that he wished for the Empire to win, or in the very least for fighting to stop, which he did. Roman grew up in this environment. His mother worked in the family shipyards, heading the accounting department, and she and River worked to make sure that every quarter, money was donated to various causes, that would allow some of the credits to trickle down to Cracken and his fighters. It wasn't much, but it was what they could do. If they gave clear cut shipyard products to the resistance, then it would be obvious of what was going on, as the biggest shipyard at Contruum, save for the work that was being done on the Imperial yards close by. So they did what they could, knowing that Cracken would be able to put what they were able to give him, to good use. River meanwhile continued to have a pro-Contruum stance in public, stating that whatever was best for his planet was what he believed in. He was able to talk to the Moff on repeated occasions, and push forward a few reform laws and ideas so that while Cracken was fighting the Imperials, the people themselves weren't suffering before they were able to choose their own fates. His work was tireless. Somehow he managed to juggle working against the Imperials in his own way with also running the family's shipyards and still being a husband and a good father. Roman learned from a very young age what it meant to be able to multi-task and learned that people needed family to balance them, to anchor them. Roman's mother helped her husband work, campaigning for more rights for the people and for aliens. She did what she could, despite the fact that the Imperial governor was heavily gender specific. More Coming Soon Category: MirrodinCategory: New RepublicCategory: SenatorsCategory: The FoundationCategory: Kato FamilyCategory: Notable CharactersCategory: New Republic Characters